


Only This Time, Make It Last Forever

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Torchwood(s), Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pete's World, Pete's World Torchwood, Reunions, Romance, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel, interruptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: When Rose keeps experiencing some inexplicable pain attacks, she cannot understand where these are coming from. Once she does, no other explanation is necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

Rose headed for her en-suite automatically, barely able to grab her toothbrush from the holder. She could not say what time it was, could not say when she has last slept. Her guess was two to four days, but she knew she could not trust her judgement about that.

After some time, the girl could not even think clearly, dismissing every suggestion to get some sleep equally wildly. Nobody was to know anything about the incomparable pain these few days have presented her with.

And no, her menstrual cycle has had nothing to do with it. She was neither pregnant nor in a relationship. Seeking doctors was out of the question. The illusionary peace in Pete's World was only that. Money was only that. The entire place felt lifeless. Her family, Mum, Pete, even Tony seemed almost shamelessly _normal_. Just the way this place required them to be.

If Rose knew one thing for certain, it was that her personal problems were just that. Taking a deep breath, she fought to remain awake. Just for a couple of hours more... Just three more forms to fill, five more forms to look through and then sign them. Maybe then, after yet another cup of coffee, she could begin the dreadful analysis of unidentified alien corpses.

Owen, who was supposed to be the one responsible for dealing with these things, was nowhere to be found. Ianto was busy with satisfying Jack's needs. Toshiko and Gwen were... She did not remember when she has last seen either of them. Everyone was delighted Rose has joined the team, having easily placed the majority of work on her shoulders. She did not complain, learning the rules of Pete's World relatively quickly.

Rose was glad nobody batted an eye about the pitiful state she was in. In Pete's World, in parallel Torchwood, the only important thing she was _officially_ responsible for was to hand the papers she was _supposed_ to fill in on time.

It was all work. Papers, documents, books, calculations... Things as ordinary as sufficient sleep had become a luxury for her months ago.

* * *

It was only natural she freaked out after finding herself tucked inside an unfamiliar bed.

Rose gasped, startled, staring around herself and only managing a “Wha- Where am I?” after a long torturous minute of dread. Has something happened, has she been kidnapped for experiments? She knew these things kept happening all around... Whatever was this place?!

Nevertheless, the unfamiliar surroundings seemed pretty peaceful.

“Hello!”A young lady has addressed her kindly. “I could tell you 'rise and shine', dear, but your sleep cycle is completely messed up!” Martha giggled, excited. It seemed she had been waiting for Rose to wake up.

Rose hated not knowing, but she has had no chance. Besides, the dark-skinned woman looked willing to spill out everything for her without being asked.

“Forty hours? The Doctor keeps telling me it's completely natural in your situation, it's even a rather short time, but-”

Rose backed away a sigh. As relieved as she has been about none of her silliest fears being true, she needed answers first.

“Let's start slowly, yeah? Who are you?”

The dark-haired girl smiled at her. “Martha Jones, a medical student.”

“Okay. Whose room is this?” She blurted it out without thinking. It was beautiful. Strangely so, its pastel tones reminded her of something taken from a drawing made by children with pieces of colourful chalk.

“Yours, I believe,” Martha giggled. The fact the Doctor's TARDIS seemed to have created this place for this girl with no other purpose than allowing her to wake up somewhere pleasant was almost disturbing. Of course, knowing the Doctor's inexplicable obsession with this girl...

“Do you like it? I'd have chosen something else for you, but the Doctor insisted.”

“I love it,” Rose assured Martha. “It's very... colourful?”

* * *

 

“You have frightened the TARDIS and me,” a familiar voice spoke.

The voice that has hit her like lightning. “D-Doctor...” All of a sudden, it felt like every sound her mind must have been muting away has come alive. Every memory, every-

Martha tried to ignore the open shock she has seen in Rose's widely open eyes, suddenly ready to slip away at once, as it seemed neither of the two saw her any more.

“You have been found lying unconscious on your bathroom floor, Rose! Do you realise-” The Doctor came up to her, eyeing her worriedly, yet not hiding his relief.

“The last thing I remember was being in Pete's World. Is this-” The girl could not help but savour every sound surrounding her. She did not doubt the Doctor has had something to do with it. “What have you done?”

He eyed her fondly. Could it be she didn't know?

“My Rose. You were never created for paperwork, in the first place.”

“You mean-”

He sent her a soothing look, feeling Martha was still nearby. “We'll talk about it later.”

“Sure,” Rose agreed, sensing his discomfort.

“Are you hungry?” _For answers._ “Naturally,” she giggled, remembering just how easy it was to enlighten the mood when with the Doctor.

“I'll fetch something for you,” Martha offered and left the room at once. After a serious discussion with the Doctor, an unconscious Rose and some panic attacks in the process – counting out the dreadful trip across dimensions to bring his loved one back because he _could_ – the girl was afraid to ask for more details. Ever since the first time he has learnt something dreadful has happened to this girl, it was impossible to try and stop him. Actually, Martha Jones did not intend to interrupt them any time soon.

“Rose,” he started quietly. “Why haven't you _told_ me?”

“Told you-?” She was puzzled. “Told you about?”

That was exactly how the Doctor has expected the conversation to go, but he gave her the question anyway. “About the changes within you?”

 _Changes? What changes?_ Rose looked at him blankly, some part of her mind dismissing whatever the Doctor was about to say.

The Time Lord knew there was no easy way to disclose the news to her and was secretly almost too afraid to even try.

_Rose? Could you do me a favour?_

Rose glared at him. Obviously, it has never crossed his mind to try something like this with her before. But she did not have it in her to pretend she couldn't read this effort at telepathic communication.

_I don't know. Is this your way of asking me-_

The alien smirked at her, his eyes sparkling with relief. “For a moment I was afraid you wouldn't be able to feel me, love.”

She exhaled. The Doctor was being silly. She has been working in bloody Torchwood, for God's sake!

_Why would you need to talk to me like this?_ Rose's interest was piqued nonetheless.

Small steps. Small steps, he kept reminding himself.  _Have you experienced something like excruciating pain, seemingly for no reason?_

“Yeah.” Her shock has transformed into dread. “How do you know?”

 _I might have performed some tests on you, love_ , he admitted, meaning a different time entirely. _Just in case the dimension-crossing had some unpleasant side-effect on you._

The Doctor's second sentence has wiped away some of her anger. “How _dared_ you?” She asked out loud instead. “You know I wouldn't have allowed you to!”

_I needed to see. Needed to test my theory._

_And?_ Rose has finally given in to his preferred way of communication. _What? Has my being on the parallel dimension altered me very much?_ She giggled bitterly at him.

_It depends, Rose Tyler._

She paled. _What do you mean?_

_Remember how I have once told you about feeling the Earth move under my feet? Think about it._

Rose closed her eyes.

_Don't concentrate on in too much. It's not worth it. Even if you'd once got bronze in gymnastics-_

Her reaction to the implication was unexpectedly soundless. But only when the girl has finally dared to concentrate on the right side of her chest and the unmistakable even beating did she burst out in tears.

If the Doctor was hoping for a different reaction, perhaps one considerably more violent, he was visibly not expecting this. “I am sorry,” he hurried to assure her. “I don't know what has evoked this in you. The TARDIS? Shocks you might have faced in Pete's World? Anything could have-”

_Are you happy, Doctor?_ Rose's unexpected question has made the Time Lord freeze.  _Are you at least happy to have me here again? Or are you into changing companions you travel with every so often?_

“I have crossed dimensions for you. Have done the practically impossible only to get you back!” The Doctor eyed her incredulously.

“Thanks,” she spoke dryly.

_You could have lived in there peacefully, forgetting to sleep, forgetting hunger, forgetting pain exists... You would have_ died _, Rose. Maybe not right away, but soon enough. Hope the pain was not_ too  _devastating?_

The expression on Rose's face was unreadable. He has had enough chances to understand just what it meant when used by a Tyler.

She knew exactly what kind of pain he was having in mind.

“I mean, love... It could have lasted for a couple of days-”

Rose looked at him almost murderously.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_She knew exactly what kind of pain he was having in mind._

“ _I mean, love... It could have lasted for a couple of days-”_

_Rose looked at him almost murderously._

 

**2.**

 

Rose let out a heavy breath. “I don't understand. Why? What for? I thought I was going to _die_ , for God's sake!”

“If you were just an ordinary human, dear, none of this would have happened. You might have felt some tender touch at the very worst.”

She stared at him blankly.

“The universe I have just saved you from cannot and won't accept those unlike them. Your new nature, Rose, it was _protecting_ you!”

“Or were _you_ , Doctor?” The Time Lady spoke with a sigh.

“Er. I did not know just how severe the pain was going to be and if there was going to be any, so-”

“You have decided to try it on me anyway, because?” Rose's voice was terrifyingly even.

“I was being a fool,” he eyed her apologetically. “I kept hoping my intervention would make you feel better. I'm sorry.”

“It doesn't matter. I'm okay now,” she assured him quickly. There were other things more important to her. “What about Martha? Is she your companion now?”

“Ooooh... Are you jealous?” The Doctor smirked at her, unknowingly maddening the girl.

“You wish. Someone here still owes me the end of the sentence,” she glared at him.

“Isn't it _obvious_?”

“I'd rather hear it said than implied,” Rose's steely voice did not mask her frustration. The time spent in Pete's World has taught her implications were worthless. Not that there have been many people in there who understood those.

“Our separation kept haunting me, still does, and the only way to let go of it is-”

“Your wish is my command, Rose Tyler,” he spoke gravely, no longer trying to deny it. “I love you. Have loved you ever since I saw you for the first time.”

She exhaled, some of the never-before-noticed tension leaving her shoulders.

 _Isn't this where we should be kissing?_ Rose giggled.

“You are not allowed to get up,” the Doctor shook his head. _I promise you this and much more, if you can wait. Lover._

He savoured the word, glad to see her eyes sparkle in anticipation. “Were you worried about Martha? Really?”

“No. I was just worried that now she is travelling with you you wouldn't-”

“Try again. Do you think I have crossed dimensions without a reason? I wanted _you_ to be safe, wanted _you_ to stay unharmed and wanted _you_ by my side. _Forever_ , as it seems right now.”

“Or have you just wanted me? In general?” Her grin took up half of her face.

“I _do_. Absolutely.” The Doctor sent her a look which has made her tremble. “But now, now you must be a good girl and stay in bed. Otherwise, what would Martha think?”

She giggled bitterly at him. “Are you testing the limits of my patience? Why do you need to talk so much about Martha to me?”

“I simply think that's how it should be. You two should get to know each other better,” he smiled. “I'm sure it would be lovely for you to have a female friend on board.”

Rose shrugged. “I suppose. But she's not what I need right now, Doctor. I need _you_.”

He smiled at her softly, understanding how much uttering these words meant to her. “I am here.”

“Are you completely sure I _must_ remain in bed?”

“Mhm.”

The familiar wicked sparkle in Rose's eyes did not promise anything close to relenting to what she was _supposed_ to be doing.

“What if I leave the bed and take all the blame for it once she arrives?” She offered an alternative. _Anything_ felt better than lying in bed doing nothing, especially knowing the Doctor was only a few steps away.

“If you so wish,” he shrugged at her, knowing it could be practically impossible to talk Rose Tyler out of whatever idea she was set on.

She exhaled excitedly, not wasting another second and almost jumping off the bed.

_What on Earth is this that I'm wearing?_

She knew  _exactly_ what this was, but the Time Lady was never against some playful teasing.

“Er, it's my fault. I thought you would-”

Rose grinned at him. “I do. I _love_ it. So... You know this sort of undergarment implies-”

_Oh, Rassilon._ She was way too familiar with the most inexplicable of Gallifreyan traditions, because she has asked him about it... And he could never ignore her innocent requests.

Only now, he _did_ remember.

* * *

_I don't know why, but a woman wearing this – it has been a tradition on my planet – would have possibly still remained one of the never-questioned traditions of our species, had it-_

* * *

 

The tiny piece of clothing, looking very much like your ordinary nightdress would not be shocking in any way, had she _not_ known what it was.

“Look, I thought the TARDIS has insisted you wore this because she likes making a fool out of me, nothing else!”

He was honestly petrified all of a sudden. What if this thoughtless gesture, this implication of his would only upset her?

“If- if this bothers you, Rose. we can always ignore this silly tradition! You can change into your favourite pyjamas any day!”

_No._

The alien nightdress has had more meaning in itself than any unknowing person would think of. This was made for Rose and for Rose alone. She knew it as well as she knew just how grave an offence not accepting the old girl's gift would have been.

_Were you this sure I would be up for it, straight after having woken up?_

“One can never be completely sure with a Tyler,” he joked, giving her a loving smile.

“ _This_ Tyler still is incredibly amused about this tradition. A pre-wedding night garment? How many hundreds of years ago was this even-”

“Trust me, love, it's-”

She shook it away. “Anyway. Do you really think it is acceptable to allow me to walk around so terribly underdressed?”

The young Time Lady kept provoking him, knowing the very concept of this meant-

“I am sorry. You can either return to bed or-

Rose chuckled. “I bet you haven't intended for any of this to happen so soon?”

“Er-”

It was clear to Rose the Doctor was not ready to answer some of her questions, but she has only sent him a knowing smile.

“I'm off to take a shower, yeah? You better think of how to explain all of this fuss to Martha, Doctor,” she breathed, knowing he could hear her just fine.

* * *

 

Some traditions were just traditions... But, once the irrevocable process of the lengthy Time Lord courtship has begun, there was no way back.

As a newly-born Time Lady, she understood that he has self-consciously omitted the majority of the bits the Gallifreyan has thought not absolutely necessary...

Rose was not fooling anyone. The rush was exactly what she had been expecting.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

 

_As a newly-born Time Lady, she understood that he has self-consciously omitted the majority of the bits the Gallifreyan has thought not absolutely necessary..._

_Rose was not fooling anyone. The rush was exactly what she had been expecting._

* * *

 

**Only This Time, Make It Last Forever**

**3.**

 

Naturally, Martha has decided to return shortly after Rose has gone to take a shower. She understood Rose was no longer inside her bed immediately.

“What? Wasn't she supposed to remain in bed? Haven't I told her-”

The Doctor sighed heavily. “You have told _me,_ before. Had you told _Rose_ , she might have listened to you,” he spoke emotionlessly. For now, let's just say... Some issues have arisen,” he muttered.

Martha exhaled. “Which I am not supposed to know of? Or does it have something to do with the piece of clothing you insisted she wore?”

Nobody in their right mind would have accepted wearing this without question, she believed. Unless the girl has known about a lot of things the Doctor has never shared with her poor after-Rose self. At this point, this appeared to be exactly the case.

The Doctor eyed her dubiously, almost surprised Martha was not aware of some of the things Rose and he have shared, including the unquestionable trust between them.

“I wouldn't say so, Martha. You see, each universe visited leaves something imprinted onto you, whether you want it or not. During a brief visit to a parallel world, no permanent harm is done. A couple of days feeling slightly disoriented at the most and all is well again.”

The dark-skinned companion nodded. “Rose has been away in that parallel world for a long time.”

“Much too long,” he agreed.

Martha Jones eyed him worriedly, her medical education kicking in at once. “What if something unexpected happens to her? What are we going to do?”

“You are the one with the most recent knowledge in the contemporary medical field,” he shrugged, not at all concerned. “I can give her whatever it is she might still be lacking when it comes to her Time Lady nature,” the Doctor assured her.

Martha shook her head, dubious. “I'd rather wait here and see your Rose is all right,” she said. It did not matter if Rose has been a Time Lady or a regular human – it has been her duty to help in the best way she could.

The Doctor sighed. “Please, be my guest.”

Another curious thought has hit him and this time, he was truly concerned. _Let's hope the old girl won't want to murder us for you abandoning the-the-_

The girl's eyes widened, but not because she was afraid. _Don't be daft. It's no longer necessary, now that we know what is to follow._

Martha rolled her eyes at him, catching the worried look in his eyes. Never before has the Doctor been looking so terribly anxious. Usually, his concern was hidden away, but not at that moment. Telepathy or whatever it's been he has been using to communicate with his Rose, it did not look like anything pleasant. Of course, the companion has felt the need to word her worries to him.

“Trouble in paradise?”

The Doctor blinked at her, stunned at her unnecessary bravery. “Don't be daft. I want to see she's all right, that's all. One can never know if the crossing of the parallels has not left some persistent side effect within her.”

_I'm fine. The old girl's taking care of me. Removing whatever she thinks unnecessary._

The Time Lord exhaled, remembering himself. “Weren't you supposed to fetch something?”

Martha giggled.“You have never told me what it was you wanted, in the first place. Tea? Coffee? Perhaps something other than drinks or food?”

The Doctor eyed her thoughtfully. “I am going to ask Rose what she wants,” he looked at the room's door meaningfully.

Martha was no fool and could tell where she wasn't wanted. “I guess you don't need me here? I'll be in my room, then.”

The Gallifreyan did not bother masking his relief. “Yes, I suppose you're right. Thank you for keeping me company, Martha. We'll call you,” he smiled at her tensely.

Had the dark-skinned companion not known him better, she would have thought he was kindly asking her to leave the TARDIS...

 

Rose has exited the shower then. She was positively beaming. “Pay no attention to him, dear. The Doctor can choose to sound unclear if he wants to."

Martha grinned at her. “I know! Do you mean he has been talking so vaguely to you, too?”

The Time Lady nodded at her. “At times, yeah.”

“You mean he doesn't any more?”

She sighed. _You wouldn't dare._ “Too little time has passed to say for sure.”

The Doctor glared at Martha. “I don't think this should matter to you.”

The dark-skinned girl backed away. Infuriating the Doctor hasn't been her intention. “I'm leaving, I'm leaving! Whatever you do is no longer my business. Let me know when I'm allowed to enter this magical reunion time of yours again,” she said, no longer wishing to be a part of whatever the two have been intending to do.

 

Rose has pulled the Doctor into a hug the moment Martha was out of the room.

He has returned it eagerly, but some confusion could be seen on his face.

 _What?_ She asked him kindly.

The Doctor has cleared his throat, uncomfortable. “I... I thought the TARDIS would give you the dress you were supposed to get married in right away, and not the-”

She giggled at him. “Poor Martha has had enough shocks for the day, wouldn't you say?”

He nodded at her. “Yes, but I thought the old girl was never into wasting time for trivialities, not when our union is concerned!” The Time Lord looked to the plain fluffy dressing-gown Rose was wearing.

“I am straight out of the shower. Since I did not have the time to change into something... more suitable for your liking-”

“You are not supposed to wear anything else but-” He eyed her challengingly, feeling disillusioned. Haven't the ancient traditions meant anything ar all? “I mean, you, this-”

Rose looked at him soothingly, ready to burst out laughing, knowing more than he did.

“Leave the old girl alone. She tried!”

_We tried._

The Time Lady could not help herself any longer, loosening the strings of the dressing-gown. “You could have understood the _white_ reference, however far-fetched,” she chastised him, disclosing the true garment she was wearing – the exquisite wedding gown the TARDIS has provided her with back when the old girl has finished removing every unwished-for remainder, every trace of Pete's World off her body.

 _Thank you,_ was all the Doctor has managed to say.

 _You should thank the old girl for making the perception filter so strong not even another Time Lord could see through it,_ Rose smirked at him, gleeful.

 _I have,_ the Time Lord has assured her. _Are you ready for the adventure waiting for us, Rose Marion Tyler?_

_Always, my Doctor. Or is it John Smith you like better?_

The Time Lord has pulled the Time Lady to himself instead, his passionate kiss answering every question she might have had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously…**

Are you ready for the adventure waiting for us, Rose Marion Tyler?

Always, my Doctor. Or is it John Smith you like better?

_ The Time Lord has pulled the Time Lady to himself instead, his passionate kiss answering every question she might have had. _

* * *

 

 

**Only This Time, Make It Last Forever**

 

**4.**

 

Rose exhaled, moving away from the Doctor before it became something impossible to stop. “We don’t need to do everything at once, yeah?”

The Time Lord shrugged at her. “If we don’t want Martha coming up on us, hurrying up is… advised,” he spoke apologetically.

Rose beamed at him, giggling. “You should trust the old girl more. Has she ever caused you trouble?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her.  _ You bet.  _  “If she’s upset about something… You really don’t want to know.”

“Are you saying the old girl might get angry with us for not making use of our time alone while we still can?”  _ What about doing something to stop Martha from looking for us?  _ Rose asked the TARDIS kindly. 

The Doctor inhaled, not sensing any sort of response from his sentient vessel. “I don’t think she feels like being helpful right now, more like-”

The Time Lady ignored him.  _ What could we do to convince you some things on this planet don’t usually happen in an instant? Hell, a proper kiss lasts more than an instant! _

The TARDIS has reacted to her words immediately.

“Try to keep dirty words to a minimum, dear,” the Doctor reminded Rose with a smirk. “Someone here thinks of herself being above tolerating these  _ low _ expressions.”

Rose shook her head, incredulous. “Are you certain? What about when we-”

The Time Lord eyed her meaningfully. “After the bonding, the expressions we are going to use won’t matter to her. All the old girl wants right now is for us to finally complete the telepathic bond, preferably  _ before  _ Martha finds us.

“Nobody has explained the reasons for all this hurry to be bonded to me, yeah? Why can’t we wait for some, some-”

The TARDIS’ response to that has been wordless, yet completely understandable to them both.

“Either we form a bond in the following fifteen minutes, or the old girl will make sure Martha gets to take part in the entire ceremony, including being made to witness this almost sacred tradition in its entirety,” the Doctor rolled his eyes. “Just when I think you’re a fully grown-up… girl, you-”

Rose was honestly terrified now. “I thought you and the Doctor were friends? I thought  _ we _ were friends?”

“We are all the best of friends here,” the Time Lord breathed into her. “But the TARDIS feels she deserves something done for her efforts in return,” he sighed. “Trust me, properly - and hurriedly - finishing the marriage bond right now is the least we can do to make her happy.”

Rose inhaled. “Luckily for all of us, I’m sure we’d rather avoid making Martha come up on us any time soon,” she breathed, seeing agreement in the Doctor’s eyes.

“Rose Tyler,” the Doctor did not look like he wanted to risk their luck. “I admit, I can’t recall a thing from things supposed to be said during traditional Gallifreyan bonding ceremonies like this,” he said, not at all worried. “All you must know is that with bonding my mind, body and soul with yours -” he wrapped a ribbon clearly provided to them by the old girl, - “I give you my everything.”  _ My love. _

Rose smiled at him softly, glad following some alien protocols has been out of the question. “You are my everything, Doctor. I could and would have given you my all, had I known such a possibility existed. My body, mind and soul.”  _ I love you. _

The Time Lord beamed at her, sensing Rose did not feel like saying anything else, as everything telepathically urging the old girl to simply mark the ceremony finished.  _ I know. But, as you keep reminding us completing our telepathic bond properly and truly involves uniting both mentally and physically. Bodies and minds. All you need to do right now, old girl, is keeping Martha Jones from finding us. Deal? _

The TARDIS did not sound pleased, but, being as old and as sentient as she was, the old girl understood when her perceptible presence wasn’t welcome. Letting out an audible grumble, the ship has decided to leave them to fully complete the overtaking bond by themselves. After all, the Doctor hasn’t told Rose his real name yet…

If Rose has been surprised about this, she didn’t have a lot of time to ponder on it. Not when the TARDIS has clearly dismissed the Doctor’s request to look after Martha and not allow her in while they were about to finally lose themselves in the newly discovered endless ways of---

_ There is this thing. You… we must have missed something essential in addressing the old girl,  _ Rose panicked, glad their intentional lingering in bed has meant they haven’t yet removed the greater part of their clothes.

The Doctor evened his clothes, helping Rose to make her gown look at least relatively presentable and pulling her into a wild passionate snog, knowing this was at least going to make Martha less suspicious about what they were about to do.

The girl’s reaction has been surprising. “Are you sure you weren’t about to shag each other right here and now? You surely look like two teenagers caught up in the act, I’m sorry. I can leave! Besides, don’t you think ruining such a spectacular gown just for the sake of a shag is a little too much?” It was clear Martha was uncomfortable, but the Doctor stopped her with a look, not willing to deny anything from a poor  victim of circumstances. “Maybe. Tell us, has the old girl directed you here?”

“Ah… I think so. I thought you needed to see me?”

The Doctor exhaled, furious at the old girl.  _ Is it because we weren’t using Gallifreyan? Since when is a once-human supposed to know it? A dead language from a dead planet?! Or was I supposed to remember all of these complicated bonding speech formulas when the only truly important thing sharing vows has always been honesty? _

The TARDIS understood his anger, but he has missed the crucial part of the ceremony at the very beginning. Rose was supposed to know his real, Gallifreyan name all along and use it, just like he did…

But the TARDIS has soon realised breaking a promise, particularly during such a meaningful occasion, could cost dearly. Even to her.


End file.
